leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Kubri, the Last Hearth
Abilities= Kubri's unempowered timer is reduced by seconds. Additionally, by targeting an active Hearth within range while , he may instead to within it instead of to his team's fountain. |description2 = Successful completion of this leaves behind a Hearthstone for 8 seconds. A single allied may pick up and hold the Hearthstone indefinitely. So long as they hold the Hearthstone, their next unempowered also gains the above bonuses, but consumes the Hearthstone in the process. An allied may only hold one Hearthstone at a time. Enemy may destroy Hearthstones by stepping over them. |description3 = Every time one of Kubri's abilities affects a , he gains a stack of Living Flame for 6 seconds, up to a maximum of 5. Gaining a stack of Living Flame refreshes the duration of all others. |description4 = Every time Kubri receives damage from his front, he for , although this cannot exceed of the damage taken. For every stack of Living Flame, this healing is increased by % of his maximum health}}, up to a potential total of total healing per instance of damage. |target range = |cooldown = |angle = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * Placeholder. }} Kubri rears back before belching fire from his belly in a cone in front of him, dealing }} to enemies struck and them by 50%, decaying over 2 seconds. |leveling = }} |description2 = Enemies within a more narrow cone take }} and are instead for 2 seconds and by 70%, decaying over the duration. |leveling2 = % of the target's maximum health}}}} |target range = 550 |angle = |Total cone}} / |Narrow cone}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kubri periodically stores a charge of Warming Sanctuary, up to 2. |description2 = Kubri raises a Hearth at the target location, where it will remain for 10 minutes or until destroyed, up to a maximum amount. Hearth effect radii may not overlap, and raising one beyond the cap will instantly destroy the oldest. Hearths have }} and can only be damaged by champion basic attacks (2 damage from and 3 from ). |leveling2 = |description3 = Hearths grant in a small radius around themselves. The first time an allied enters the Hearth's greater area of effect, they are every second over 3 seconds so long as they remain within range. This effect has an on-target shared by all active Hearths. |leveling3 = |Total Healing| }} |description4 = Kubri and allied may right-click the Hearth to within it for a short duration, becoming in the process. During this time they may target a point anywhere within the Hearth's radius to there. This effect has an on-target shared by all active Hearths. |leveling4 = }} |target range = |effect radius = / |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |cooldown = 1 |ontargetcd = 20 |recharge = |targeting = Ground |affects = Allies, Self |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kubri summons a Guardian Flame that arrives in a burst of fire at the target location, dealing }} to enemies struck and granting of them for 2 seconds. The Guardian Flame will then remain at its location for up to 4 seconds, granting in a small area around itself. |leveling = }} |description2 = Kubri pulls the Guardian Flame towards himself, dealing further }} to enemies in its path and them by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = If the Guardian Flame strikes a Hearth in its return path, then it will consume itself upon touching it, dealing increased }} within the Hearth's area of effect and slightly nearby enemies. |leveling3 = }} |cooldown = |target range = 1000 |effect radius = 150 |width = 100 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype= }} |affects = Enemies |spellshield = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kubri raises his torch above his head and begins to advance towards the target location as a dome of light expands around him for the duration, gaining full size after 2 seconds of movement. The dome grants within its radius. |description2 = Enemy who enter the dome are so long as they remain within. |description3 = Kubri, and allied champions within the dome gain }} that ramps up over 2 seconds. Allied champions moving towards the dome also gain the }}. |leveling3 = %|ms}}}} |description4 = Once Kubri reaches his destination, he briefly expands the dome, nearby enemies before fully contracting it. |range = |effect radius = / / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies, Allies, Self |spelleffects = Area of effect |grounded = True |knockdown = False |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Sergey SerSpiriT on ArtStation. Not exactly what I had in mind when making Kubri (I imagine him as more bestial, akin to Ornn or Tusk from DotA), but it's a sufficient representation. He's much jollier and rounder as well. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions